Keimusho no Kibo (Hope's Prison)
by nak-chrome
Summary: There is a new gang in town and it is threatening the Dollars. All the member assemble at Nemesis warehouse as a challenge and things go down hill. They need to pass the tests or suffer the consequences. The purple haired person leads the new gang how much has this person planned and why? The Dollars need to work together now, time is short and lives are on the line.


Title: Keimusho no Kibo  
Author: Me.  
Fandom: Durarara  
Disclaimer: Of course I own Durarara I am Ryohgo Narita...Not really, (._. ) ~ Unless I invent time travel and get the copyrights for Durarara before Narita has even written it...hmmm...interesting :3

* * *

**Chapter 1 - This Is War**

_Early Morning - 5:07 am, 9th August._

There is the calm before the storm. The whole city is shrouded in darkness and soon a ray of light emerges followed by several others as the sun rises. Long shadows are cast in the dark building which make a spectacular sight for a certain green eyed man as he stands atop the largest building in Sunshine 60. His phone produces a loud 'Bing' causing him to tear his eyes away from the horizon. As he saw it a scowl covered his features as he brushed his blond hair out of his eyes. He sat on his black and green bike and put it on full throttle. A smile graced his lips as wore his helmet which was a black one with green flames on it. His attire consisted of a black leather jacket with black jeans and a green shirt. As soon as he reached the edge of the roof he increased the speed further and did two cartwheels in mid air and then landed on the front tire. He turned upon that singular point before touching the second wheel on the ground and zooming of in a specific direction. He saw the black rider approaching him and slowed down swinging out his hand lazily as the rider approached him while coping the action. Their hands collided with a loud clapping noise and then they grabbed each other by the hands coming to a spinning halt. The boy took off his helmet and gave the rider a dazzling smile. Then carefully read and memorized the instruction on the PDA that was roughly shoved in his face. He made a serious expression and nodded in understanding.

* * *

A warning to the people

* * *

_Late Night, Dollars Homepage - 11:56 pm, 8th August._

A single post appeared on the dollars page declaring a new gang to be it's biggest enemy. All the members were asked to come together at a certain point and that was were the gangs would face off. Soon after a message from the leader came telling them to arrive at the destination at 9 pm.  
_Down With The Dollars- Your End Is Close Hold Onto Your Dear Lives And Wait For The Countdown Has Begun, We Are Stronger And We Can Outnumber You, If You Can Arrive At The Nemesis Warehouse 12 At 9 pm on the tenth of August ~ Dark Demons_  
_We the dollars can not lose let's show them~ If you are a Dollar who is loyal to me then join the forces at the Nemesis Warehouse 12 - If this can't be done then the Dollars will be finished - I will be there and I expect to see most of you ~ The Boss_

* * *

The good ...

* * *

_Early Morning, An Apartment in Ikkebukuro - 6:34, 9th August._

The blonde man had a cigarette in his mouth when he saw the post. He closed his phone deciding he had nothing to do with it yet. If the wanted him they would call for him. He was quite smart more so then people gave him credit for. After exhaling some smoke he decided to enjoy his dinner and not think too much about it until it messed with him.

* * *

...and the Evil.

* * *

_Early Morning, An Apartment In Shinjuku - 6:47, 9th August._

In the dark room a man was seated infront of his computer which threw an eerie light on his face. He grimaced as he saw the post and looked at the two responses he reached to his phone and saved a quick text to be sent to a certain brunette. Then he pulled on his trademark parka and opened the drawer under his computer. He grabbed his phones and knives propelling himself over the desk and towards the door. He turned towards his book shelf thinking about the dullahan's head. After a quick debate he decided to let it be for now. He wrote a note for his secretary and off he went.

* * *

This Is War

* * *

_Morning, An Apartment in Shinjuku - 9:36, 9th August._

Namie looked at the neat scribbles done by her boss and scowled but after reading the last line her face returned to a poker face as she tried to be 'grateful' and 'not set his place on fire'  
'Namie-chan it seems that someone has decided to challenge the dollars. It might be a gang war that I didn't start so let me check it out, I have to cause some havoc before it starts. This will be fun. I have contacted Saki-chan, let her stay. I will be paying you so show gratitude and don't set my place on fire. Bye~ Love Iza-Iza'

* * *

To the soldier...

* * *

_Morning, A Warehouse in Ikkebukuro - 9:43, 9th August._

The blonde boy looked at his phones screen with a murderous look. He grabbed a yellow colour scarf and ran out of the abandoned warehouse that he had been using as a small base to stay away from his friends and enemies while he was in the city. He had to be prepared.

* * *

...the civilian

* * *

_Morning, A Warehouse in Ikkebukuro - 9:45, 9th August._

A girl looked at him as he ran knowing that this was important and that she would be informed soon enough. A buzzing sound confirmed her thoughts as she pulled out her phone to read two small texts.'Stay put I'll be back soon ~ Masaomi.' She smiled a bit and looked at the next text.'Come back to my apartment as soon as you can, somethings up with the new gang and I know you are in 'bukuro ~ Izaya'. She stiffen at this one and immediately forwarded it to Kida.

* * *

The Maytr...

* * *

_Morning, A parking near Sunshine 60 - 10:28, 9th August._

Togusa sat at the wheel of his van looking at the strange message he got from the leader of the dollars.  
"Hey Kadota! Look at this!"said man turned away from the window and looked at the text.  
"Should we go?"  
"Yeah Togusa, we are dollars after all!"

* * *

The victim...

* * *

_Morning, A parking near Sunshine 60 - 10:30, 9th August._

The Otaku duo had head this and had also seen the text and were excited wondering who they'll find at this outnumbering meet up.  
"Shizuo might be there"  
"And Izaya too."  
"We might get some Yaoi action prepare a camera will you Walker."  
"But Erika!"  
"No Buts"  
"...fine."

* * *

This is war.

* * *

_Morning, Outside a Ramen Stall - 11:13, 9th August._

The high school students of Ikkebukuro who were in the dollars were excited. A boy with black hair and green eyes was walking with a slight smile. His friend had a huge grin as showed him the better side of everything.  
"And then Yuki, we will be famous for saving the leader of the dollars. Then I might get a girlfriend."he said sounding proud. Yuki ruffled his blue hair, which oddly were not dyed.  
"Keep dreaming Hikaru."  
"But it can happen right"  
"Trust me the leader isn't gonna get captured who ever he is. And you don't have a weapon collection."  
"You never know." He resisted the urge to add_ I do have a weapon collection_ but decided to keep quite.

* * *

It's the moment for truth a_nd the moment to lie_

_Noon, Nemesis Warehouse 12 - 12:31, 9th August_.  
A man with dark purple hair laughed as he saw everything unfold from his laptop. Soon the dollars will be gone and Dark Demons will be the Alpha Gang. Maybe with this chance they could eradicate other significant gangs too. He pondered and then took out his phone deciding against it he reclined in the chair while smiling.

* * *

The moment to live the moment to die

* * *

_Noon, Ikkebukuro Graveyard - 12:49, 9th August._

A raven haired girl sat next to a grave stone, her arms wrapped around her . She had been mumbling to the grave when her phone vibrated. She opened the device and looked at the words calmly. She turned to the grave stone and placed her lips gently onto the stone and got up.  
"Sayonara" she mumbled as she pulled the red Beanie lower and walked towards the specified direction while typing something on her phone.

* * *

The moment to fight

* * *

_Afternoon, Unknown - 1:02, 9th August_

A Yellow haired teenager grabbed a cap and fixed it on his blonde hair to hide them. After tucking it in he gave a slight smile observing himself in a mirror.

* * *

To fight

* * *

_Afternoon, Unknown - 1:13, 9th August_

A man who was wearing a blue suit changed out of it and wore some casual clothes without the color blue in them.

* * *

To fight

* * *

_Afternoon, Unknown - 1:22, 9th August_

A boy swiftly grabbed the red scarf around his neck and pulled it off after reading the post on the website.

* * *

To the right, to the left

* * *

_Afternoon, Ikkebukuro - 2:00, 9th August_

People were running everywhere. All wearing random colored clothes. They were all Dollars.

* * *

We will fight to the death

* * *

_Afternoon, Unknown - 2:14, 9th August._

The girl's glasses reflected the message. She needed to protect him. A voice from inside her head told her that it agreed to work with her. She sent a message to a good friend and then started walking towards the place mentioned.

* * *

To the end of the earth

* * *

_Afternoon, Shizuo's Apartment - 2:57, 9th August_

Celty was sitting on Shooter and drove to Shizuo's house. After climbing the apartment stairs she knocked on the door and when the blond opened she showed him the post. She knew about his capabilities and his hidden intelligence. She was also aware that he knew about Mikado being the leader of the Dollars. She raised her PDA after typing a message.  
'Mikado's in trouble. He's young and isn't thinking right. Will you help?'  
Shizuo sighed and ran his left hand through his hair closing his eyes, while supporting a bottle of milk in his right hand. He brought it up to his forehead and sighed a little, albeit happily, as the cold metal touched his forehead. He opened his brown eyes and turned towards her and gave her a light smile.  
"I owe you one for last time." Shizuo said."When you saved that girl."he added in gratitude."That time when I was on a rampage, I was about to hit that black haired girl with a Vending machine, I doubt she would have survived it." He added when Celty seemed confused. She nodded in an understanding manner.  
'Ah...'  
"I'll help."  
Celty's shoulders rose a bit to show she was happy and trails if smoke leaked from her helmet and smooth swirls.

* * *

It's a brave new world from the last to the first

* * *

_Afternoon, A Warehouse somewhere in Shinjuku - 4:08, 9th August._

The man walked into the walked into the warehouse. His hair was had spikes and he was wearing a sleeveless shirt. He also wore shades on his eyes even in the warehouse was crowded and everyone had at least one article of clothing that was blue. The crowd parted as he stepped through them towards a boy with bored yet interested blue eyes. Once he was standing in front of him he saw the chair he was sitting on had blood on it and a man lay beside the chair. On each side of the boy two buff men stood each with a blue bandana around their necks.  
"Izumi-ni-san." The boy recognized the newcomer.  
"Aoba, you saw the message right."  
"Indeed I did, how are you aware of it."  
"A certain ex-tutor told me." Izumi said pointedly.  
Aoba sighed."And?"  
"And, will you leave the blue squares under my command?"  
"Never, brother, never."  
"I see."  
"The blue squares are part of the Dollars now or are you not aware of that fact."  
"After the attack on the yellow scarves the blue squares are owned by me again as it should be. Be gone, brother."

* * *

To the right, to the left.

* * *

_Evening, Mikado's Apartment - 4:32, 9th August_

The boy glared at the screen reading the post on the website again and again. He quickly opened the chat and Celty send him a private message request which he accepted.  
He quickly typed in a few words of his own. He got up and picked up his phone and a green and white jacket. He rushed out of his house while simultaneously putting on the jacket. He pulled out his keys from an inner project of his jacket and locked the door. He brought the phone to his face and read the post again.

* * *

We will fight to the death

* * *

_Evening, The road in front of Shizuo's Apartment Building - 5:09, 9th August._

A blond man stretches as he stands on the street outside the building. He was wearing his usual outfit and was about to go to Mikado to tell him of the arrangements when the boy came running towards him.  
"Ah, Shizuo-san. I heard you excepted my request." There was an authoritative note in his voice.  
Shizou shivered a bit before answering.  
"Yes." He sighed. "You know I hate violence right?"  
"This is to stop violence." The boy said seriously.

* * *

To the end of the earth.

* * *

_Evening, A park in Ikkebukuro - 5:21, 9th August._

A girl sat on a bench in the center of the park. Her eyes were closed and her black hair were flowing behind her as she pulled down her beanie. A roar of a motorcycle's engine brought her out of her stupor as she opened a single eye to reveal a yellow iris. The motorcycle came to a halt a little further from her resting place. The green and black side were eye catching and she knew he had arrived. She closed her eye waiting for the man to approach. A few thud from combat boots caused some birds to fly away.  
"You wanted to see me." A interested voice called her. She opened her eyes to see him taking of his helmet and looking at her with bright green eyes.  
"Midori,...you will be going right?" The girl said a little sadly.  
"Yes, Kuroh." He sat down next to her. She pulled up her legs and put the Beanie on her head again.  
"I...I am confused. He left me and not even a month has passed and I have to make the hard decisions already. I miss him, I miss Aka." She had pulled the Beanie down to hide her eyes. Midori sighed and put an arm around her shoulders pulling her roughly into his chest and then patted her awkwardly on her back.  
"It's gonna be alright, Ku-chan. He chose you so he knows you can do it. Aka was smart, but you could always match his thinking, actually I think you were faster." They stayed like that for a while and then she got up.  
"I better get prepared."  
"I don't get all this hype about getting prepared."  
"Ah, all the members are getting other members to show up, some are smart and are making sides, they think that something would happen the opposite gang won't go without a fight and since they posted using a dollars account it means anyone could be a traitor. They are getting weapons and things like black mail and some are even inviting more members."  
"So this is gonna be that big."  
"Yep."  
"Well all I need is with me." Said Midori glancing towards his bike.

* * *

It's a brave new world, It's a brave new world

* * *

_Evening, Sunshine 60 - 6:02, 9th August_

Two girls stood in front of a frozen yogurt shop, both glancing at a mobile in one of their hands. One of them had short chin length hair and the other had two twin braids and glasses. They had the same eyes and both wore gym outfits.  
"Mah, Aoba-kun said he'd be here at 5:00." Said the girl with twin braids.  
"We...early...wait...coming." the other one mumbled.  
"You are right Kururi, we came early he should be soon. Let's go inside while we wait." She had barely said this when a boy came running towards them.  
"Sorry...hah... I'm late...hah...I couldn't find...hah... the gifts I got you." He said while panting.  
"...gifts?..." Kururi said.  
"Yep, Tell us Aoba, Why did you get us gifts."  
"Well I saw you asking your brother for smartphones which he bought for you so I got you some decorations for them." He pulled out a box as they pulled out their smart phones. He pulled out two chains from which a light blue heart and a key were dangling. The also had metallic rectangular pices with their name engraved on them.  
"So, you guys going to the dollars thing?"  
"Yep." Mairu said as Kururi nodded. Aoba smiled at this.  
"Enough about that let's get some frozen yogurt."

* * *

A warning

* * *

_Evening, An Ikkebukuro Alleyway - 6:44, 9th August._

The clothes they wore were dark and dull. He wore a cap which covered his face and his eyes had dark circles under them. His eyes were dark purple and his hair could not be seen. A young girl walked up to him and placed a sum of money onto his small table.  
"Give me a prediction. I am going to a social gathering tomorrow how will it go?"  
"..."Then counted the money and gestured towards the seat in front of him. He raised his hands palms facing upwards and the girl put her hands onto his. Minutes paced in silence.  
"I recommend not going. Something bad will happen." He mumbled while rubbing circles on her left palm and gazing intently at all the lines on her hand.  
"What will happen? You can see that right?"  
"Yes, you will lose a part of you and never get it back. I see darkness and blood."  
The girl scowled and pulled her hand back.  
"Nothing will happen, idiot." She stood up quickly. It couldn't be told at first but there was fear dripping off of her. She got up and dusted her denim shorts and pulled back her green hair, this was followed by walking off as fast as she could.

* * *

To the prophet

* * *

_Evening, An art gallery - 6:56, 9th August._

He pulled of his shades to massage his eyes a little bit. He had not expected that from the leader of the Dollars. His hand ruffled his red hair and he turned towards the man lying on his couch. He walked up to the couch and sat on the arm rest. His hand came down on the other man's spiky hair and he rifled them a bit. Tired onyx eyes open to look at him. The man on his couch yawned and sat up.  
"What's the matter, Akabayashi?"  
"Shiki, the dollars are in some trouble. I want to keep an eye on the kids." Akabayashi replied.  
"I see." Replied Shiki in a deadpan tone.  
"I'll be fine," Akabayashi assured him.  
"Can't I come?"  
"Actually you can and you can bring some of the guard too, that will be helpful." Shiki brought his hand to the bridge of his nose and kneaded it with his thumb and finger. The other man pulled his hand back.  
"You know you actually look older then me with all the seriousness and the stress lines on your face, you need to learn to relax," he informed the other.  
"I will if you learn to stop stressing me," the raven replied.

* * *

The liar...

* * *

_Evening, Unknown - 7:18, 9th August_.

He remembered the girl that sat in the graveyard. His eyes were glued to her as she had pulled out her phone. He had mimicked her and saw the post on the website, he scowled. So much for my secret. He pulled up his hood hiding his black hair.  
"Sorry sis I never meant to hide this nor did I mean to tell you like this." He sighed and got ready to prepare.

* * *

The honest

* * *

_Evening, Ikkebukuro Park - 7:31, 9th August._

A man with bandages around his forehead was sitting with three girls. He had a scowl on his face and the girls gave each other worries glances.  
"Ryuu, you are worrying too much," the first said to him.  
"Yeah, it's gonna be fine," the second assured him.  
"I have to go, I shall protect all the ladies even if I lose my life," the man replied. His phone vibrated in his pocket so he pulled it out. After looking at the ID he made a serious expression.  
"Hi," he said into the phone.  
"Hey, Chikage you going?"  
"Yes," he replied.  
"I see."  
"What about you Kadota?"  
"I'll be there," Kadota replied.  
"See ya there," Chikage said to him.  
"Yeah," Kadota said and then Hung up. The phone was pocketed and then he sighed.  
"Chi, I have a bad feeling about this," the third girl mumbled.  
"It's gonna be alright, Non. I promise," Chikage.

* * *

This is war

* * *

_Evening, Unknown - 7:43, 9th August._

"Where are the files?" The man with purple hair commanded as he pulled up his collar trying to show his annoyance.  
"Here," a man said and pointed at the large screen in front of him. The screen showed all the names, faces and data of all the members of the dollars. He had hacked into the accounts and gotten access to the computers of all the members.  
"Wonderful," he laughed and turned towards the man next to him.  
"Shall I put the names into the program sir?" The man asked.  
"Yes, it should be perfected by tomorrow and get her to help."

* * *

To the leader

* * *

_Night, Streets - 8:20, 9th August._

Mikado ran on the streets looking for Anri. He turned the corner and ran across the zebra crossing. He ran in the rough direction of where he believed her house was. He turned left and saw her standing a little distance away looking in the opposite direction.  
"Anri!" He finally caught up to her. She turned around with the usual blank expression.  
"Mikado-kun," her eyes widened and then she formed a smile, "I think I just saw some one familiar." Her turned to where she was looking. Mikado got curious and looked in that direction. That is when he saw the familiar mop of blond dyed hair.  
"Masaomi?"  
"Yes," Anri replied thoughtfully. They both ran into the cafe where they had seen him. Kida turned around and looked at them with a toothy grin.  
"I haven't seem you guys in like forever," Kida smirked.  
"Kida-kun?" Anri asked uncertainly.  
"Nope, my name is Masaomi," he said but then his expression got serious, "Mikado, the yellow scarves support you," he said, " In fact I've heard that so do the Blue squares and the Red glows."  
Mikado gave a serious look in return and then smirked while pulling out a ball point pen and twirling it. He pulled it back and slammed it through the table.  
"I know, we will show them."

* * *

The pariah

* * *

_Night, A house in Ikkebukuro - 8:42, 9th August_

Pulling her curly hair in identical ponytails she opened her phone and looked at the most recent message.  
"Nakura..."  
Her curiously got the best of her and she opened the text and sighed.  
"For saving my life once, this is what you ask? Fine as long as I don't owe you anymore."

* * *

The victor

* * *

_Night, Unknown - 9:02, 9th August_

"Sir, the hardware is now in sync."

"The software is working properly too."

"Your plan is actually working."

"Ofcourse it is...kukuku.."

* * *

The messiah

* * *

_Night, Tokyo Airport - 10:24, 9th August_

A tall brunette man with a few bags came out and called for taxi. Once inside he turned towards the front.  
'To Ikkebukuro." He told the driver and then started looking outside. Hmmm, I haven't gone to Ikkebukuro for a long time. A smile graced his lips as he looked at the familiar sights. Everything was the same and yet so much different from back then. His hands touched the cold glass and his eyes wide. His smile grew as he saw the building he had been looking for.  
"Where exactly mister?"  
"That building." He replied pointing at an apartment complex. Time to meet an old friend. The taxi stopped infront of the building- his destination. He gave the driver an appropriate sum and then ran into the lobby. When he found the right room he knocked the door impatiently.  
"Coming, Celty my love." He knew that voice. The excitement was visible in his eyes as the door opened to show a young man with brown hair and glasses.  
"Uh, your not Celty." The man pouted."Okay, do you have any bullet wounds, stab wounds or any wounds obtained illegally. If so do you have an adequate paying method." He said in dead pan.  
"Etto, Shin? Don't ya remember me?"  
"Um, no?"  
"It's me Izaki, Shinra."  
"Izaki?...Shishizaki Hajime?" He nodded and pulled Shinra into a hug.  
"Oh, I missed you so much. You're still all skinny."  
"Shi...can't breath..."  
"Oops." He let the other man go.  
"You're skinny too, you know."  
Pout."Am not."  
"So why are you here?"  
"Shizuo called me, Celty too."  
'Why?"  
"The Dollars need their strength."

* * *

This is war

* * *

Multiple beeps rung out simultaneously in the two cities and everone who checked the messaged smiled with pride except for a few who either grumbled about the timing or they weren't part of the Dollars._ To the Dark Demons - We are prepared.~ The Boss_


End file.
